escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Invictus
"Invictus" es un poema breve por el poeta inglés William Ernest Henley (1849–1903). Escrito en 1875, fue publicado por primera vez en 1888 en el "Libro de Poemas" del mismo, donde se hallaba el cuarto de una serie titulada Vida y Muerte (Ecos). No tenía título originalmente: las primeras ediciones contenían solo la dedicatoria A R. T. H. B.—en referencia a Robert Thomas Hamilton Bruce (1846–1899), un exitoso mercante de harina y panadero que era mecenas de la literatura.For example in El título de "Invictus" (invicto, inconquistable en latín) fue añadido por Arthur Quiller-Couch cuando lo incluyó en el Oxford Book of English Verse (1900). Trasfondo A la edad de 12 años, Henley fue víctima de la tuberculosis a los huesos. Años después, la enfermedad había alcanzado su pie y los médicos anunciaron que la amputación por debajo de la rodilla sería la única forma de preservar su vida. En 1867 había logrado pasar con éxito el examen de entrada a la Universidad de Oxford. En 1875 escribía el poema desde una cama de hospital. A pesar de sus problemas de salud, vivió su vida de una forma activa hasta su muerte a los 53 años. Su amigo Robert Louis Stevenson basó su personaje del Capitán 'Long John Silver', en español John Silver El Largo, de La isla del tesoro en él. Texto original en inglés Out of the night that covers me, Black as the pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever gods may be For my unconquerable soul. In the fell clutch of circumstance I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeonings of chance My head is bloody, but unbowed. Beyond this place of wrath and tears Looms but the Horror of the shade, And yet the menace of the years Finds and shall find me unafraid. It matters not how strait the gate, How charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul. Traducción libre al castellano Más allá de la noche que me cubre negra como el abismo insondable, doy gracias a los dioses que pudieran existir por mi alma invicta. En las azarosas garras de las circunstancias nunca me he lamentado ni he pestañeado. Sometido a los golpes del destino mi cabeza está ensangrentada, pero erguida. Más allá de este lugar de cólera y lágrimas donde yace el horror de la sombra, la amenaza de los años me encuentra, y me encontrará, sin miedo. No importa cuán estrecho sea el portal, cuán cargada de castigos la sentencia, soy el amo de mi destino; soy el capitán de mi alma. En la cultura popular * Invictus es una película de 2009 dirigida por Clint Eastwood y protagonizada por Morgan Freeman y Matt Damon sobre Nelson Mandela y su uso de la Copa de Mundo de Rugby de 1995 como una oportunidad para unir al país. El título viene de que Mandela tuvo el poema escrito en una hoja de papel durante su prisión, ayudándole a sobrellevar su encarcelamiento. En la película, Mandela le escribe el poema al capitán de la selección surafricana, Francois Pienaar antes del comienzo del campeonato, si bien en la realidad Mandela le dio un extracto de un discurso de Theodore Roosevelt, "The Man in the Arena". * "Invictus" es también un disco de la banda de metal Virgin Steele, en cuyas letras la influencia del poema está presente. * En Kings Row, película de 1942, este poema es recitado en el climax de la cinta. * Timothy McVeigh, condenado a muerte por el atentado de Oklahoma, recitó el poema como sus últimas palabras antes de cumplir su sentencia. Véase también * "If-", el otro gran ejemplo del estoicismo victoriano, de Rudyard Kipling Notas Categoría:Poesía en inglés